DisneyDreamWorks High School
by spunkygem
Summary: (I don't own anything) Can you imagine a world where all of the Disney and DreamWorks characters go to high school together? Warning ElsaxJack ArielxJim MeridaxHiccup and lots more...
1. Chapter 1

Disney/DreamWorks High School

Anna ran out of the black Escalade; her mouth agape staring up at the large castle of a school. "Anna, wait." Elsa groaned grabbing the large suitcases from the back of the Escalade. "Elsa, can you believe we are actually at a regular high school?" Ana asked jumping around excitedly. "Miss Elsa, I can get your bags." The Butler replied stepping out of the driver's seat. "Thank you, Aaron." Elsa smiled and stepped towards her rambunctious sister. "Elsa, we can finally meet people our age!" Anna yelled, grabbing Elsa's hand. Elsa immediately jumped back and fixed her long gloves. "Why do you wear those?" Anna asked staring down at the blue knit gloves. "Let's go." Elsa ignored her sister's question and marched up the stairs of the school followed by Anna and their butler, Aaron.

Flynn Ryder, Jim Hawkins, and Jack Frost strut down the hallways laughing about something Hiccup had said earlier. "His face once he realized Mr. Crane was behind him, priceless." Jim teased, shaking his head. "Hi boys." Megara smiled interrupting their laughter. "Well, if it isn't miss little sunshine." Flynn chuckled, slapping Jim on the back. "Shut it, Ryder." Megara pointed an accusing finger at the tall boy. "Whoa, calm down." Flynn raised his hands up in defense. "Whatever, big nose." "Hey, it's not my fault the student council can't get my nose right." Flynn covered his nose with his large hand. "Any way, I didn't come over here to criticize goatee over here." Megara gestured to Flynn. "Then why are you here?" Jack asked folding his arms in front of his chest. "I just wanted to say the student council found out there will be two new girls transferring to our school today. A sophomore and a junior." Megara smiled her crooked smile and waltzed back down the hallway to her locker. "New girls, hmm." Flynn stroked his small goatee. "Come on dude, we are going to be late." Jim led his group to their next class.

Rapunzel brushed her waist long blonde hair in the girl's bathroom. "Hey, Punzie!" Ariel smiled brushing past her friend to the next mirror. "Hi, Ariel." Rapunzel smiled and slid her brush back into her lavender bag. "Have you asked Flynn to the homecoming dance yet?" Ariel asked, applying clear lip gloss to her pink lips. "Nope, What about you and Eric?" Punzie asked gathering her belongings. "Not yet." Ariel shyly smiled. "Hey girlys, guess what?" Megara poked her head into the bathroom. "What is it, Meg?" Punzie asked. "There are two new girls at school today." Megara left after announcing her information. "Hey we need two more girls for the cheer squad." Ariel shouted excitedly. "Yeah, we better go introduce ourselves." Punzie smiled following Ariel out of the bathroom.

"Elsa, wait for me." Anna cried running down the halls after her sister. Elsa lifted up the broacher to her face observing the map of the school. "The dorm rooms are up the stairs." Elsa climbed up the large marble stair case, leaving Anna far behind. "Ugh, just wait for one minute." Anna moaned running towards the stairs. She lifted one foot up to the step, not realizing her foot was caught on her pant leg. She began to fall forward towards the stairs when two large hands grabbed her waist. "Whoa, be careful." A boy carefully moved Anna away from the stair case. "Oh, thank you." Anna blushed, brushing her red bangs away from her face. "I'm Hans, by the way." The red head boy extended a hand. Anna stared at his face for a good two minutes before taking his hand in hers. "Hi, you're gorgeous, I mean, what?" Anna mentally slapped her forehead. "Your name is?" Hans asked encouragingly. "Oh, I'm Anna. The new girl here." Anna shrugged, her two braids falling back behind her. "I can give you a free tour around the school if you would like?" Hans asked Anna glanced up at the staircase then over at the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I guess I could go." Anna slowly walked away from the stairs towards Hans. "Great, follow me." Hans grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway away from Elsa. "So, how long have you been going here?" Anna asked brushing her red bangs to the side of her face. "I was enrolled here since my freshmen year, and I'm going to be a senior next year. That is if I stay…" Hans sighed and stopped walking causing Anna to run into his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked turning around to the strawberry blonde girl. "Hahaha, yeah…" Anna replied awkwardly, rubbing her forehead. "Are you sure, you did run into me really hard. I think you popped my shoulder out of place." Hans teased, misgauging the back of his shoulder. "Really, I am so sorry." Anna replied blushing a vibrant red. "I was just teasing; a little pretty girl like you could do no harm to a boy like me who had to live with twelve older brothers." Hans held Anna's hands close to his chest as he told her. "Twelve, wow, do like having all of those brothers?" "Not exactly, I feel invisible sometimes." Hans said looking away from Anna to the marble floor. "I thought I was the only one that felt like that." Anna half whispered. "What do you mean?" Hans asked looking back over at the young girl. "I have an older sister that shuts me out; actually she shuts most of the world out. I'm very surprised she actually came with me to this school." Anna bit her lip trying to pretend having a sister that is constantly ignoring her doesn't bother her. "Anna, I want you to know I will never shut you out." Hans smiled into Anna's large blue eyes.

There were large tables in the lunch room, and most of them had been filled. Ariel and Rapunzel ran to their 'regular' table and squeezed in between two of their friends. "Where have you two guys been?" Mulan asked; before stuffing her mouth with rice. "We were looking around for the new girls, but we couldn't find anyone." Rapunzel said with a small shrug. Ariel only nodded and pulled out her steam seaweed. "That ain't food, Ariel." Merida said in a thick Irish accent. "It is where I come from." Ariel defended her world under water, even if she is no longer a little mermaid. "Ariel, have you ever had gumbo?" Tiana asked from the opposite side of the table. "I don't know does it have seafood in it?" Ariel asked innocently. "Hi girls, you would never believe who I saw." Snow White snuck around Ariel and Rapunzel and sat next to Pocahontas. "Who did ya see?" Merida asked before taking a big chunk out of her large chicken breast. "There is a little red headed girl walking hand in hand with Hans." Snow said taking out her little homemade lunch. "It must be the new girl!" Ariel replied excitedly. "Sorry Snow, but did I hear you say Hans?" Cinderella asked urgently. "Yes." Snow carefully set a glass jar full of honey down on the table. "Oh, dear." Aurora answered for Cinderella, after waking up from her little nap.

"Queen Elsa." Aaron yelled through the thick wood door. Elsa rose from the seat in front of the vanity towards the door. "Here is the luggage." Aaron dropped two suitcases down in the middle of the room. "Where are Anna's bags?" Elsa asked looking down at Aaron's empty hands. "I have already dropped them off at her room, Miss." "We aren't roommates?" Elsa nervously asked feeling her stomach crawl its way up her throat. "I'm afraid not." Aaron slowly shook his head and walked back down the marble steps leaving Elsa alone with the luggage. "Then who is my roomma…" But before she could finish a girl in a large pink dress ran into the room. "Excuse me?" Elsa stepped back and grasped her hands together. "Excuse me sugar." The blonde girl replied adding a large amount of lip stick on her full lips. "Are you my roommate, by any chance?" Elsa asked walking behind the bed, staying out of the way of the bouncy girl. "Only if this is your room also, honey. And please call me Lottie." The blonde friendly smiled.


End file.
